Please Forgive Me, Naruto
by Hatakeee
Summary: 'Touchanku tidak seperti dia! Ia bukan touchanku' Sebuah fic yang mengisahkan seorang ayah yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tetapi lemah terhadap anaknya. MinaNaru. RnR, please..! Edit by Kazuki Namikaze!


**A/N : Ini di-edit dan publish ulang! Enjoy~**

**Please Forgive Me, Naruto**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please Forgive Me, Naruto © Namikaze Kebakarann**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Character : Minato N., Naruto U.**

**Warning : No yaoi, AU, typo (s), miss typo, dll.**

Summary : 'Touchanku tidak seperti dia! Ia bukan touchanku!' Sebuah fic yang mengisahkan seorang ayah yang menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tetapi lemah terhadap anaknya. MinaNaru. RnR, please..! Edited.

_"Touchann... Jalan-jalan, yukk!", ajak Naruto kecil. Minato mengangguk, "Iya, Naru-chan masuk ke mobil dulu, ya.."  
>"Yeee! Makasih Touchan..", seru Naruto seraya memeluk Minato. Minato mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto pun masuk ke mobil. <em>

_Sementara Minato, mengambil telepon genggamnya, memijit tombol-tombol di telepon genggam tersebut. Ia mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdeengar suara orang di seberang sana. "Halo, Minato! Ada misi penting untukmu! Datang ke markas segera!"  
>Minato menghela nafas, lalu menjawab, "Maaf, aku ada acara bersama anakku. Aku cuma ingin memberitahumu, kalau aku ambil cuti hari ini untuk menemani anakku jalan-jalan."<br>"Terserahmu!", orang itu membentak Minato dan memutuskan hubungan telepon. Minato menghela nafas, lalu segera menghampiri Naruto di mobil._

_"Touchan lama sekali sih!", kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Minato hanya tertawa, "Haha.. Kau lucu sekali, Naru-chan. Tadi, Touchan siap-siap dulu. Hm.. Kita mau pergi ke mana Naru-chan?", tanya Minato. "Hm.. Danau yang dulu kita sering kesana bersama Kaa-chan.", ujar Naruto.  
>"Okey.."<em>

_Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Minato konsentrasi dengan jalanan, sementara Naruto sibuk melihat mobil-mobil yang lalu-lalang di jalanan. Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai ke danau. "Touchan! Lihat deh. Di toko itu, ada batu yang indah.", seru Naruto. Ia berlari ke arah toko itu dan menanyakan harganya. Ternyata, batu itu sangat mahal. Naruto kembali ke tempat Minato berdiri tadi. Saat ia lihat, Minato tak ada di tempat itu. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Minato di belakangnya dan tersenyum. "Touchan, harga batu itu sangat mahal. Aku gak jadi minta Touchan beli deh.", ujarnya lirih.  
>"Naru-chan, tutup matamu.", perintah Minato. Naruto menutup matanya dan merasakan Minato memakaikan sesuatu ke lehernya. "Bukalah matamu.", ujar Minato. Naruto membuka matanya, meraba sesuatu di lehernya. Dan ia melihat, ada sebuah kalung dengan batu yang indah itu di tengahnya. "Haa~! Terimakasih, Touchan!", teriaknya senang. Naruto memeluk Minato. Minato mengelus kepala Naruto. Ia senang apabila anaknya senang. "Naru-chan, jaga baik-baik kalung itu ya. Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah Touchan. Touchan pasti akan selalu menemanimu lewat kalung itu.", Minato berpesan pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, dan segera memeluk Minato.<em>

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Naruto telah memasuki usia ke-tujuhbelas. Dan ia tetap memelihara kalung pemberian Minato. Saat ini, Minato sedang tak ada bersamanya. Karena tiga tahun yang lalu, Minato pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Ini isinya:

_**Untuk Naruto,**_

_**Maafin Touchan, ya. Touchan harus pergi sekarang. Kalau Touchan pergi, jangan cari Touchan lagi ya. **_

_**Urusi saja dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah besar, Naruto. Touchan yankin kamu pasti bisa mandiri. Pesan Touchan, jangan ikuti teman-temanmu yang suka tawuran ya. Jangan bergaul dengan mereka. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan pernah memukul temanmu. Carilah teman yang baik dan dapat membantumu. Lalu, jangan lupa dengan sekolahmu. Kau harus bisa menjadi bintang sekolah, Naruto.**_

_**Touchan pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi, mungkin kau tak melihat Touchan secara langsung. Oh, ya, Jaga terus ya, kalung pemberian Touchan.**_

_**Baik-baik disana, ya Naruto.**_

_**Touchan.**_

Naruto sampai ke rumahnya. Ia melepas dasinya, lalu segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia terus memikirkan Minato, membaca berulang-ulang surat dari Minato. Memang itu kebiasaanya. Setiap pulang sekolah, Naruto selalu berbaring dan memikirkan Minato. Itu karena Naruto sayang sekali pada Minato.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto merasa bosan. Ia pergi ke luar rumah dan berjalan-jalan. Di persimpangan, ia menemukan Shikamaru sedang berjalan-jalan juga. Naruto menyapanya, dan mengajak Shikamaru jalan bersama untuk mengusir kebosanan di siang hari itu. "Naruto, Kenapa kamu? Sepanjang perjalanan tadi kau selalu diam dan melihat kebawah? Ada apa sih sebenarnya?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, gak ada apa-apa kok.", jawab Naruto cepat.

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Naruto. Kalau kau seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu.", ujar Shikamaru. Tapi tetap tak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba, Shikamaru melihat seseorang yang rambut dan matanya sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Naruto! Itu saudaramu, ya? Mirip sekali denganmu.", Shikamaru memberitahu Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tetap tak memperdulikannya. "NARUTO!", seru Shikamaru. Naruto kaget dan segera menatap Shikamaru, "Kenapa, Shika?"

"Itu, lihat.", kata Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah orang yang mirip Naruto tadi. Tapi, sekarang orang itu telah pergi.

"Eh? Ada apa di sana, Shikamaru?", tanya Naruto heran. Ia tak melihat apapun, tapi Shikamaru memberitahunya bahwa ada seseorang di sana, "Kau mimpi, ya, Shikamaru?"

"Ah? Tadi ada orang di sana. Benar, aku melihatnya. Ia sangat mirip denganmu. Sepertinya ia saudara kembarmu, Naruto."

Naruto mulai berpikir. Ia tak memiliki saudara kembar. Satu-satunya orang yang mirip dengannya ialah Minato. Mata Naruto membulat. Ia berlalri dan meminta Shikamaru menunjukan dimana orang itu berhenti tadi. Shikamaru menunjukan tempatnya, dan mereka menemukan persimpangan. Naruto memutuskan untuk berpencar dengan Shikamaru. Naruto terus berlalri karena ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Minato. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menemukan sebuah bayangan orang di depannya. Ia mengikuti orang itu. Ia menyangka bahwa itu adalah Minato. Naruto sampai ke jalan buntu. Orang itu juga terjebak dan tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. "Touchan", ujar Naruto. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan wajahnya. Memang benar, itu Minato.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mencariku? Kau sudah dewasa, kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, 'kan!"

Naruto tertunduk sedih, lalu ia mulai berbicara, "Touchan! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu? Bukankah kau yang memberikan kalung ini padaku dan kau bilang aku harus mengingatmu selalu apapun yang terjadi?", seru Naruto seraya menunjukan kalung itu kepada Minato. "Touchan, ayo pulang. Rindu pada Touchan.", Naruto mendekati Minato, dan memeluknya. Naruto menangis, dan Minato pun menangis. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Minato akhirnya mau pulang ke rumah.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Naruto semakin ceria. Ia selalu tersenyum. Sudah tiga tahun ia selalu murung. Tetapi, sekarang berbeda, karena kehadiran Minato di rumah mereka. Saat di sekolah, Naruto memberitahu Shikamaru kalau orang itu ternyata adalah Minato, ayahnya. Dan Shikamaru senang karena Naruto bisa kembali ceria seperti lagi.

Siang hari seusai sekolah, Naruto dan Shikamaru melewati jalan yang kemarin. Naruto melihat Minato disana menggunakan jaket hitam dan ia membawa.. Pisau! Minato juga mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan. Naruto terhenyak. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau ayahnya adalah seorang.. Pembunuh.

Naruto berlari mendekati Minato. Ia sangat kecewa pada Minato. Minato menyadari kalau Naruto mendekatinya. Dan Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah Minato dengan air mata mengaliri wajahnya, "KAU KETERLALUAN!"

Naruto berlari dan diikuti Shikamaru. Naruto berlari kearah taman yang biasa ia kunjungi. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana karena melihat Minato adalah seorang penjahat besar karena ia sudah banyak membunuh orang lain. Minato melihat Naruto yang sedang menangis, dan ia menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengetahui kalau disana ada Minato. Minato mengisyaratkan agar Shikamaru membawa Naruto pulang. Shikamaru pun mengangguk. Ia membawa Naruto pulang.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah. "Naruto, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini. Aku harap kau bisa sedikit mengerti Minato-jisan. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto.", pamit Shikamaru. Tak lama, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Naruto memegang kenop pintu, dan membukanya. Ia melihat Minato ada disana. "Mau apa kau kesini, pecundang?", seru Naruto. Naruto rasanya ingin pergi dari rumah itu.

Saat ia berbalik, Naruto merasakan ada yang memegang tangannya. Itu Minato. Minato juga memukul tengkuk leher Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto pingsan. Minato segera mengikat Naruto agar dapat menenangkan Naruto. Minato tahu kalau ini hal yang salah, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Saat Naruto sadar, ia kaget karena ia diikat. Naruto berontak, tapi Minato segera datang. "Naruto, sudah sadar?" tanya Minato pelan.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Naruto sinis. Ia merasakan ada sedikit rasa benci di hatinya. Sedikit, karena bagaimanapun juga ia masih menyayangi Minato sebagai ayahnya.

"Aku Touchanmu, pasti aku peduli padamu."

"Kau bukan Touchanku! Touchanku baik, pengertian. Tidak sepertimu. Kau hanyalah seorang pecundang! Menjadi seorang buronan dan pembunuh bayaran. Yang kutahu, Touchanku tak akan mau menyakiti orang lain! Pergi kau! Aku benci melihatmu!", seru Naruto. Ia muak melihat Minato. Muak? Yah, Naruto sendiri sedikit tidak tega mengucapkannya.

"Seperti apapun aku, aku tetaplah Touchanmu yang membesarkanmu Naruto! Bukankah sudah kubilang, apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah aku. Kau masih ingat itu, 'kan?"

"Ya, itu kata-kata Touchanku yang baik. Bukan pecundang sepertimu." Minato geram, ia sudah tak sabar. Minato memukul Naruto dengan sangat kuat, sampai ia terlempar tiga meter. Bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Naruto pun menyerah. Ia sudah tak melawan lagi. Minato terdiam. Ia melakukannya tanpa sadar, dan ia menyesal memukul anaknya sendiri.

Minato mendekatinya, menghapus luka Naruto. "Bagaimanapun sikapmu sekarang, kau tetaplah Naru-chan milik Touchan yang manis. Aku tahu, aku salah. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak bisa menunjukan sikap sebagai Touchan yang baik. Tapi setidaknya aku bangga padamu, Naruto. Kau tidak mengikuti jejakku sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Sejahat apapun Touchan, tapi Touchan sangat lemah tanpamu," ujar Minato dan melepaskan tali yang ia ikatkan ke tubuh Naruto.

"Touchan menyayangimu, Naruto. Maafkan Touchan ya. Dan Touchan mohon, jangan pergi.", ujar Minato. Air mata sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto berdiri dibantu dengan Minato. Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

"Aku juga sayang sama Touchan. Maafin aku juga, karena aku gak bisa jadi anak yang baik buat Touchan. Karena sikapku yang tidak sopan pada Touchan. Makasih ya, Touchan. Touchan udah mau berubah. Aku janji, gak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi sama Touchan." ujar Naruto. Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Minato.

"Arigatou, Naruto." Minato menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

XxXxOwarixXxX

**A/N : Hweeee~! Semoga fic ini bermanfaat! Thanks ya, bagi yang udah baca apalagi review. Apapun itu, aku tetep sayang sama Touchanku... Makasih ya, Touchan, udah ngerawat aku, minjemin modem ke aku, ngurusin sekolahku, dan segalanya yang udah touchan kasih ke aku..**

**Lalu, ini editan dari Kazuki Namikaze, yang ternyata masih punya hubungan keluarga denganku dan rumahnya dekat rumahku~ XD  
>Makasih udah edit ya, Kazu-chan~<strong>

**okey... Review please, Minna.**


End file.
